Love, Just Love
by Sharingan000
Summary: Lynn likes Tris, Tris likes Lynn. They are too shy to tell each other. So Christina, Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Will (who is alive), Peter (who is nice), Four, and Eric (who is also nice and on the good side) help to get them together. No War. Divergent people are considered more of a person and less than God. But Al is still dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Love, Just Love**

**Summary:** Lynn likes Tris, Tris likes Lynn. They are too shy to tell each other. So Christina, Shauna, Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Will (who is alive), Peter (who is nice), Four, and Eric (who is also nice and on the good side) help to get them together. No War. Divergent people are considered more of a person and less than God. But Al is still dead.

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Divergent. But if I do say so myself, I think Four, Peter, Will, Eric, and Uriah are hotties! **

**Chapter One:**

Tris' POV

Sitting on the couch in my apartment, I think about the events of initiation. I think about the friends I've made; Christina, Will, Uriah, Shauna, Marlene, Zeke, Four, Peter, Eric… They're all great people, but lately I've felt something strong for someone, Lynn.

Yeah thing is I'm bisexual, the only ones who know are Christina, Will, Marlene, Four, and Uriah. I have yet to tell the others. We all know that Lynn is homosexual, but I don't know if she likes me back.

When I first saw her, I thought she was the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, even with her head half shaved, which might I say is pretty damn sexy. She's strong, brave, funny, smart, beautiful, and everything about her makes my heart skip a beat.

I am brought out of my thoughts when my door bangs open. With a scream, I grab something I always keep in the couch cushions, my hunting knife. I hold it ready to throw only to see Uriah with a box of Dauntless cake in hand and a pop-tart in his mouth.

"Uriah, holy hell you scared the shit out of me!" I exclaim, putting the knife back in its case and in the couch.

"Have you had that in your couch the whole time?" He asks me. I nod and give a shrug like it's nothing and sink back into the couch.

Uriah sits on the back part couch and puts the cake and his pop-tart on the coffee table. "Thinking about Lynn?" I nod. "Can't you just tell her?" I sigh and drop my hand in my lap.

"It's not that easy like you and Marlene or Will and Chris. I don't even know if she likes me back. She's perfect, everything. And I'm nothing, just the girl who ranked first in initiation and the first jumper." I exclaim in annoyance. Then I groan and bury my face in my hands.

"Well, I've seen the way she looks at you. And might I say she looks at you the same way I look at Dauntless cake and pop-tarts." This makes me laugh a little. "And that's an extremely good thing because I look at cakes and pop-tarts like they're gifts from God, which they are."

"Yes they are."

"Now, suck it up and be Dauntless. Right when you get the chance, you tell Lynn that you have feelings for her. And if, no 'when', when she says she feels the same way, you begin to eat each others faces like how I eat cakes." I scrunch my nose.

"Uriah, you eating cake just reminds me of zombies devouring a person's insides. You practically think of cake likes it's finger food or the last thing you'll ever eat." I tell him. He dramatically gasps and puts a hand to his heart.

"That hurt, Tris." He said wiping a fake tear. "That hurt right here." He patted his chest. I roll my eyes, but grin, and roughly throw a pillow at him.

I am satisfied with the yelp he gives and when he falls off the couch because of the impact. Now all I see are his feet hanging on top of the couch.

I hear laughing coming from nearby and turn to see the whole gang present. "How long have you guys been there?" I ask them.

"We got here when you said that Uriah eating cake looks like a zombie eating someones guts." Lynn speaks up. I can feel a smile grow on my face when I make eye contact with her. She smiles back.

Then Uriah's hand pops out and he points at me.

"That shit was not funny." This makes everyone laugh harder.

I just woke up an hour ago and had no time to make myself look presentable. I'm still in my pajamas which consist of tight booty shorts and a tight spaghetti strap tank-top that shows the boobs I grew from B cups to C cups.

"I'll be right back." I tell them and walk to my bathroom.

Once inside, I look myself in the mirror. My hair is pointing in other directions. Recently after I passed initiation, I cut my hair into a pixie cut and dyed it all black with the front over my right eye being long. I dyed the tips of that blood red. I also got double piercings on both my ears, a stud on my right eyebrow. I also got another tattoo, it's on my back; it was of jet black thorny vines and white roses with the tips fading into red, some of the thorns had drops of blood on them. I thought it was badass.

I brush my teeth real quick then comb my hair. I splash some water on my face to wake me up a bit, I was still a little groggy.

I walk back out to see Eric and Peter drinking some of the beer from my fridge. "Really guys, my beer. C'mon that's Samuel Adams." I complain.

"Sorry Trissy, we couldn't resist." Eric says, Peter nodding in agreement. I sigh in annoyance and shake my head, walking to my bedroom.

I lock the door and head to my dresser. I pull out a red tank top, black shorts, black stockings, grey no-show socks, and a black vest. I change out of my pajamas and pull on the clothes.

After I'm changed, I slip on my knee high combat boots with silver buckles all over them. I head to my jewelry box and slip my skull ring on my left middle finger, my black and purple heart necklace, my black rose earrings in one set of my piercings, and my red diamond on chain earrings on the next set of piercings.

I walk back out of my room and flop onto the couch, I was currently sitting next to Lynn who had Zeke on her other side.

"So," I start out. "What do you guys want to do today?" I look to each of them, but let my gaze linger on Lynn.

"Well first, let's watch some movies. Tris you have like millions of them." Peter suggests. I shrug and give him and 'okay' look.

"Then we could hang out around the Pit, and do those regular fights we do." Four speaks up.

"Then maybe we could-" Shauna started, but was cut off by Uriah, who I noticed just got up from the floor behind the couch.

"Candor or Dauntless, our apartment!" He says, motioning to Zeke and him.

"I'm up for it." Zeke said, obviously he's up for it, he practically plays that game at every party he hosts.

"Eh, what the hell, I'm cool with it." Marlene said. Soon Four agreed, then Will, Christina, Shauna, Peter, Eric, Lynn, then me.

"Great, so what should we watch?" Uriah asks, walking to my entertainment center where my DVD's, DVD player, Xbox, and tv are.

"I got this!" I exclaim, pushing him to the floor and purposely stepping on his back. He groans and says, "Not cool Tris!"

I walk to the DVD's and pull out my favorite movies which I have watched literally twelve times and practically know the lines and prayer by heart. Boondock Saints. Now this is a Dauntless movie.

I pop it in as Zeke, Peter, Will, and Shaun come to the living room with popcorn, soda, a box of Twinkies, Pop-tarts, and some candy from my candy stash.

I hop back to my seat and press play. The movies starts and I am immediately engrossed into the movie, so much that I don't notice Lynn moving closer and putting an arm around my shoulders.

When Connor and Murphy say the prayer, I literally make a gun with my hand and recite the prayer with them, then jut my thumb when they pull the trigger. I even cried when Rocco died. He was too awesome to die!

Soon the movie is over and Four picks the next movie, which I notice to be the Crow. Ooh, good choice.

During the movie, I am literally bawling my eyes out when I find out Eric and Shelly's cause of death. They died the night before their wedding, Eric was shot and pushed out the window of their loft and Shelly was raped separately by a few guys, stabbed one time, then murdered brutally.

"That's so sad." I say once the movie is over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: **

Tris' Pov

Once we were done with our movie marathon, we all head out of my apartment and down to the Pit. Occasionally I would feel Lynn's gaze on me.

We made it to the Pit and there was already a small fight going on. It was Lauren and some other guy named Joshua. Lauren looked to be winning.

Soon the fight ended with Lauren having to take Joshua to the hospital. "Who's up next?" Someone yells out.

Not even hesitating, I step up to the circle where people were gathered.

"Yeah go Tris." My friends cheer me on. My opponent comes up and I see that it's a chick named Casey.

I heard she was a real whore when she was in Erudite and then became an even bigger whore when she transferred here to Dauntless. She even had the audacity to make fun of Marlene. This bitch won't know what's coming to her.

Over the past ten months after initiation, I started to work out more, get stronger. And now I look like I'm a Dauntless born who's been benching her whole life.

"Get ready, bitch." She says in her annoying nazily voice.

"Oh, you're gonna regret calling me that and making fun of my friend Marlene." I growl, putting my arms up, ready to fight.

We circle for a while, until she lunges at me. I dodge her and kick her gut. She stumbles a bit but lunges again. This time, I do a backflip while kicking her chin. She staggers a little but recovers and manages to grab me by the throat. She pushes me back and I hit the wall. I try to pry her hands off me, but settle for giving her two right hooks to her fake nose, then I knee her stomach, then her head, then punch her again.

"Whoo, get her Tris!" I hear Peter yell.

"C'mon Tris show her what you're made of." Lynn yells out, this got me going.

We exchange a series of punches and kicks, but I manage to kick the back of her leg and she falls to her knees. I punch her and knee her gut again, knocking the wind out of her.

Then I punch her harder, knocking her out. I am breathless but smiling in success. Everyone cheers me on and I pump my fists in the air.

I see two guys grab her and take her away, probably to the hospital. My friends jog to me and crowd around me, praising me.

"You were awesome, where you learn to do that whole flip kick thing?" Will asks.

"I was watching a movie called the Mummy and some chick did that with a sword in her hand. And that punch, punch, knee, knee, then punch was another thing I got from that movie." I explain, still breathing hard.

"Well you were awesome, Tris." Eric comments. "Now, let's go celebrate! Where to, champion?"

"I want to get another tattoo." I tell them.

"Then let's go." Marlene says. "And Tris, thanks for sticking up for me. Bitch got what she deserves." She says hugging me, despite my sweaty self.

"No worries. You know me and my Abnegation side."

We walk to the tattoo parlor and I grab a book of the designs they have. I flip through and finally found the perfect one. Two feathers with beads on them. I walk up to Tori and show her this.

"Can I get this behind my right ear?" I ask her.

"Of course, come on." She leads me to the back and I sit on the chair.

She draws an outline of it behind my right ear and then begins to trace over it with the tattoo gun. It stings at first but the pain soon goes away. It takes a whole half hour until it's done.

"You wanna check it out?" Tori asks. I nod and she hands me a hand mirror. I walk to the large mirror and use both to see my new tattoo.

It's beautiful. Both feathers are upside down but the sharp part of them cross together. They start off as white, fading into light pink, fading into purple, then blue, then black.

"Oh my god, thank you so much Tori! It's amazing!" I exclaim, putting the mirror down and giving her a bone crushing hug.

"You're welcome, I definitely think Lynn will like it." Oh god. I pull back and give her a shocked look. "Oh come on, Tris. Everyone in the tattoo parlor knows how you feel about her. And trust me, she feels the same way about you."

"Really?" I ask unconvinced.

"Yeah, she really does. She looks at you like how Zeke looks at the mention of Candor or Dauntless." This made me laugh.

"I'll do something, I promise." She nods with a grin.

"Good, you deserve to be happy. The both of you." Tori told me.

Lynn's POV

For the past ten months after initiation. I've developed feelings for Tris. There's something about the way she smiles that makes my heart skip a beat; the way her hair falls in her face makes me want to run my fingers through her short black and red locks; her eyes are as blue as the sky.

I really, really, really like her. But I haven't gained enough Dauntless bravery to tell her. Ugh I feel like such a coward. I need advice. But who?

"Eric! Four! Get your fat asses over here right now!" I yell from across the tattoo parlor.

"My ass is not fat!" They both yell out, getting weird looks from everyone. They sigh annoyed and shake their heads, walking over to me. We stood on the other side of the parlor away from the others.

"What could you possibly want now?" Eric asks irritated.

"Advice." They look at me in question. "Dating advice." They nod.

"Well for one, tell her how you feel. Two: explain how long you've felt these feelings for Tris." Eric says.

"How do you know it's Tris?" I ask him. They just give me a 'really?' look. I sigh, "Fine, I really, really, really like Tris. But what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"She does, Lynn. Have you seen the way she looks at you? She looks at you like how Christina looks at a new pair of shoes." Four said. Well Christina really loves shoes.

"Now, once you get the chance, tell her." Eric says. "She totally likes you, so go get her."

Soon we went back to the group and saw some of them got new tattoos. Uriah got a piece of cake on his bicep, of course; Shauna got a dreamcatcher on her right calf; Will got one of a mockingbird in a ring; and Tris got two feathers behind her ear.

"That's amazing, great choice." I comment to her. She smiles at me with a cute little blush to her cheeks.

We all head out to Uriah's place for Candor or Dauntless. Everyone grabbed a drink from Uriah and Zeke's fridge; either soda, water, vodka, or beer. I got a beer along with the guys, Shauna, and Tris.

We gather 'round the living room and take random seats. "Okay," Uriah calls. "We are playing Candor or Dauntless, if you do not want to play, then leave." He points to the door. No one moves, just laughs a little. "Okay, I'll go first since it's my apartment."

"It's mine to-" Zeke says, but Uriah slaps a hand over his mouth, but pulls it away just as quickly.

"Ew, he licked me! Whatever. Anyway, Will, Candor or Dauntless?"

"I don't trust you so Candor." Will says.

"Pansycake, anyway. How far have you and Christina gone?" Said people blush Amity red.

"I change my mind, Dauntless." WIll quickly says.

"I dare you to answer the question." Uriah bites back. Will just sighs.

"Fine, we went all the way." All of us 'ooh' and then laugh at their blushing faces.

"Anyway, Four, you know the question."

"Pfft, dauntless bitch."

"I dare you to run around the chasm in a bra yelling 'I'm sexy and I know it!'"

"Let's do it. I need people for proof, Zeke, Marlene, and Will, come on. Marlene, give me your bra."

She does so and hands it to him. Four takes off his shirt and puts on the bra. The four of them run out of the apartment.

"So, anything new with you peeps?" Peter asks.

"I finished watching the Harry Potter movies." Shauna speaks up. "And I am a Gryffindor people, the brave ones."

"High five!" Christina yells out, they share a high-five and laugh.

"Nothing new with me, you know Dauntless Leader-in-Training," Tris speaks up. "I have to be stuck and get trained by this fat-ass." She says, jutting her thumb to Eric.

"What is it with people thinking I have a fat ass?" Then he stands and sticks his ass in her face. "This is not fat, this is busty."

"Get your fat, busty ass away from my beautiful face." Tris exclaims, just as Four, Marlene, Zeke, and Will barge in, laughing their asses off, a couple of them falling on the floor.

"Oh my god, did you see his face?" Will asks.

"What happened?" Peter asks.

"Max saw us and was all like: 'What the hell are you doing, Four? Cross-dressing is prohibited in the chasm, if you want to do that, go to the strip-club on the other side of the compound!'" Marlene says. We all bust out laughing.

"Okay, okay," Four says, sobering up. "Lynn, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless, I ain't a coward." I said crossing my arms.

"I dare you to do seven minutes in heaven with your crush." Oh I am so going to hurt him.

I give him a smirk and take a swig of beer. I stand up and walk to where Peter and Tris are sitting. I see Peter raise his eyebrow and Tris look crestfallen, that could be fixed.

I hold my hand out towards her and she looks up at me with lit eyes. She takes my hand without hesitation and we got to the coat closet nearby.

As soon as we go in, Tris attacks me with her soft pink lips. I don't hesitate to kiss back, and man is she a good kisser. I feel her tongue graze my lip and open my mouth for her. I feel her tongue attack mine and explore my mouth. Damn, I can taste vodka, strawberries, and raspberries.

Using my upper-body strength, I lift her up and she wraps her legs around my waist. I can feel her run her fingers through my long hair on the right side of my head and touch the stubble of hair on the left side. I run my hands over her thighs, her round ass, and along her hips.

Suddenly the door opens and there is Eric, Peter, and Uriah with the other behind them. They all 'aw', cat-call, or whistle. Tris leans over and grabs the door handle. ThenI hear loud music coming from the other side of the door.

"Give us a few more minutes." Then she closes the door. For some reason there's a lock on the door, but I'm thankful. Tris locks the door quickly.

We begin to make out again and I freakin' love the feeling and taste of her mouth. We pull away breathless, but I start to kiss down her chin, jaw, neck, collarbone, and even her chest.

I can feel her groping my chest and moan at the feeling. I do the same for her, but also cup her ass. She pulls away a bit and strips off her shirt, revealing her black lace bra that makes her boobs look huge. She takes off my shirt as well.

We go back to making out, and I run my hands over her smooth skin. She unclasps her bra I just grin in pleasure. Taking one in my hand, I start to take her other breast in my mouth. She moans and holds me closer. I can feel her place love-bites on my neck and collarbone.

Then she pulled me up and back to her lips. Then soon, we pull away and just rest our foreheads together.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to kiss you." She says to me breathless. I grin and hold her face with one hand.

"I couldn't agree more." Then I kiss her again. "I've had feelings for you since the end of initiation, Tris. And I'm glad Four got us alone." I tell her.

"Well, I've had feelings for you too, ever since I first saw you, to this very day." Then we kiss again. I love the feeling of her lips on mine, our hands roaming each others body...

"Come on, let's get out of here and continue this somewhere else."

We put our discarded clothes back on and walk out of the closet hand-in-hand. We see them all dancing on the floor, the table, and the couch. I see Uriah twerking on the wall, which is weird. They all stop dancing and see us.

I think we look pretty sexed-up to them; messy hair, love-bites on our necks, messed up clothes, and huge smiles on our faces.

They see our hands and begin to cheer. "They're finally together!" They yell out.

"Wait!" Peter yells out all of a sudden. "They're both very scary and tough, so we got us the scariest, toughest, roughest, don't-take-shit-from-anybody couple in the whole compound. We're all going to die." Then everyone starts to scream, weep, and cry dramatically.

"Oh shut up you guys! I happen to be very happy with Lynn." Tris says, putting her arm around my waist. I grin and put my arm around her shoulder.

"And now we are going somewhere else. Don't bother us or else none of you will be able to have children." They all wince then nod, but with smiles on their faces. Then Tris and I leave Uriah's apartment and head to hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Tris' POV

We make it to my apartment, but Lynn starts to kiss me right away as we step in front of the door. I somehow managed to unlock the door without looking at it. I walk backwards through the door without breaking the kiss. Lynn closes the door and I push her into it, putting my hands to the side of her making a barrier.

We have the same upper body strength, so it's my turn to pick her up as she wraps her legs around my waist. I hold her up by her ass and grope it, satisfied with her moans. She takes off my vest and shirt and throws it to god knows where.

I attack her neck and leave a hickey and a couple bites on her collarbone. I pull back a bit and remove her shirt. Then I attack her chest the same way she did in the closet.

I move her off the door and start to head inside my apartment. I manage to make it to the couch and sit down with her straddling me. My lips find hers and she buries her hands in my short hair. While she's doing that, I unclasp her bra, and I feel her doing the same to mine. Now our chests were bare and touching.

"You. Me. Bed. Now." Was all I said because I was breathless. She nods and helps me to stand.

We walk to my bedroom and as soon as we're in, I push her onto the bed by her shoulders. I straddle her and attack her neck and grope her breasts. Her back arches and I feel out skin touching. I start to unbutton her jeans and place open-mouthed kisses down her neck, her collarbone, her chest, her navel, then her hips.

I pull her pants, shoes, and socks off and just let my eyes roam her. She is well built and curvy, her skin has a small tan and I run my fingers over her hips, making her shiver and bite her lip. She's wearing black lacy underwear, I pull those off swiftly.

"You're still wearing yours." Lynn says in a seductive voice. She pulls me up and I hover over her as she pulls off my shorts and stockings.

She pushes me back so now she's hovering over me. She lets her lips ghost over my neck as she slowly and teasingly takes off my red thong. Her nails softly trailing over my hips, making me shiver and moan.

I gasp and grasp onto the bed sheets and she runs her fingers over my clit. Her other hand taking my thigh and I wrap leg around hers. She uses that hand to grab both of my wrists and hold them over my head.

"Tris, you're so wet." She whispers.

"For you." I whisper back with a small gasp as she pushes a finger into me. "Oh my god, Lynn. That feels so good."

Third POV

As Lynn pushes a second finger into her, Tris arches her back and moans loudly.

"Don't stop, right there." She says in between breaths.

Lynn slowly moves her fingers in and out of Tris' womanhood, making her moan and scream in pleasure.

"You like that, baby? Hm?" Lynn says as she nibbles on Tris' ear.

"Yes, oh fuck, yes. Please, don't stop. Oh god." She responds squirming and moving in pleasure. Lynn kisses Tris and pumps her fingers faster.

As Tris pulls away, she screams out for more. "Oh god Lynn, faster, harder, don't stop. Don't stop." Then she takes a deep shaky breath. "Oh god, I'm gonna-" But she screams out in pleasure as an orgasm goes through her while Lynn moves faster.

Lynn pulls her fingers out and licks them clean of Tris' liquid, letting go of her retrained hands. Tris puts her hands on Lynn's neck and pulls her for a kiss. She moans as she tastes herself on Lynn's mouth.

"Your turn." Tris says. Lynn lays back on the bed with her legs spread.

Tris places kisses on her knee, her thigh, a little lower, and then finally gets to Lynn's womanhood. Lynn gasps out in pleasure as Tris attacks her with her mouth. Her tongue darting in and out of her.

"Oh my god Tris, that's feels amazing!" Lynn says in between moans. Then she moans louder as Tris replaces her tongue with two fingers.

Pumping them in and out, Lynn screams out in pleasure. "Ahh, oh my god. It feels so good. More, don't stop, please." She begs.

"You like that? You like me in your pussy, Lynn?" Tris asks seductively.

"Oh yes, oh fuck. Fucking feels so good, oohh. Faster, harder."

Tris adds a third finger and pumps faster. By now, Lynn has beads of sweat along her body and the bed sheets under them are wrinkled in her clenched fists.

"Tris, I'm so close, I'm gonna-" But she just moaned more. Then she made more noises of pleasure as her walls clamped down on Tris' fingers which were curved inside her and still moving.

Lynn groaned as Tris slowly pulled out her wet fingers. She brings up her wet hand to Lynn and they both lick her hand clean, their tongue often touching.

Then they initiate a make out session. Tris was straddling Lynn and her arms wrapped around her neck. Lynn had her arms around Tris' waist and would often run her fingers down Tris' spine, making her shiver and form goosebumps.

As they just hold each other and kiss passionately, they realize that they love each other ever since they first saw each other.

Tris is the first to break the kiss with a smile, "I love you Lynn."

"I love you too, Tris."

They cover themselves with the blanket and fall asleep in each others arms, still naked.


	4. IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!

**VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ!**

My dearest Readers,

Please forgive me for not updating for the past two months over the summer. I have not been able to get on wifi or my laptop very much because I am in Saipan helping my family. Last month we were here to help my grandfather who was really sick. Then it became for his funeral, and now it's my brothers first Hoy Communion and my Confirmation. I will be flying back to where I live very soon and I promise that I will update my stories as much as I can. With school coming up and me being a junior taking a few senior classes, it's gonna be tough. So I promise that I will work hard on my stories that you love oh so much. Again, I apologize for keeping you waiting, but I had very good reasons.

Sincerely, Maria. AKA Sharingan000


End file.
